Enemies of the State
by Adrian Tyndall
Summary: It is a harrowing time for Pokémon trainers the world over. The leaders of every major criminal organization have put aside their differences and banded together, taking control of the government and making all other Trainers outlaws. It falls to a small group of renegades to bring down the evil regime and restore the Pokémon world to the way it was. Rated T, but may escalate.


**[1]**

**[Parts Unknown]**

"So you've set your plans in motion, then?"

"Naturally. Assuming control should be perfectly easy for you. And if you encounter any resistance, you can let me know, and we'll deal with the problem."

"Of course. Are the others onboard with this?"

"Quite so. There was a little bit of a problem reaching Cipher, being so far out and whatnot, but even they have come into our little party."

"Excellent. Even the most stubborn of trainers will be powerful before us now. This alliance will never fail."

"I should hope not. I'm putting quite a bit into this."

"We all are. Your efforts to collect the DNA of your region's legends have not gone unnoticed. My laboratory has almost completed the work I ordered. Although having something that powerful flying around… let alone _several_ somethings…"

"If it frightens you, Giovanni, then it's perfectly normal. It's but a taste of what our opponents will feel when we bring our full wrath to bear against them."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I only hope this little plan doesn't blow up in our collective faces."

"I can promise you that it won't. In the meantime, I have other work to do. I'll be in touch."

"Of course, Ghetsis. Of course."

**[Orre; Agate Village]**

"Where are you off to now, Pierce?" the young girl asked.

"Down to the waterfall, I think. It's a little more peaceful down there. Plus, my team seems to like being near the Celebi monument," the trainer answered. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Alright."

Pierce left his home on the highest hill in Agate Village, strolling along the grassy paths. He enjoyed being here, but was never able to get the free time he wanted. Then again, being the Champion was an important job, as he'd found out from similar trainers from other regions. If a challenger managed to defeat the other members of the Elite Four, they would naturally want to challenge him next. Naturally, his Pokémon wanted him to continue growing stronger, and therefore would refuse to admit defeat.

He took a deep breath, trying to absorb as much of the air as possible. For being one of the few plant-covered areas in the Orre region, the air was remarkably fresh and clean. There was a reason this was considered a retirement village. The soft sounds, the healthy plant growth, the wonderful climate, they were idyllic. Of course, there were more than just elderly people living here nowadays. Pierce's fame as Champion had drawn younger trainers here, hopeful to glean some of his secrets.

A few minutes later, he sat in a clearing toward the back of the village. Months ago, a storm had hit, with lightning bringing down one of the trees. With his Pokémon helping him, he'd removed most of the tree, sanding and smoothing the trunk until it became a more comfortable chair for him to sit on. In front of him was a stone dais, with a pillar in the center of it. The pillar, it had been said, held a store of power from the legendary Pokémon Celebi. Years before, it had proven instrumental in helping countless Pokémon, cruelly transformed into mere mockeries of their normal selves by the thoughtlessness of mankind.

Yet here were some of them now, happily playing, sunbathing, enjoying the weather and the peacefulness of the clearing. It made Pierce smile, watching them. He idly started scratching the mane of the Pokémon next to him, an Arcanine. It, too, had been in danger of being transformed, but had been rescued by a powerful trainer and returned to him.

After about an hour or so, he got up and stretched. His Pokémon immediately came back to him, content with the brief period of rest they'd gotten. He called them all back into their Poké Balls and set off for the cavern passage back into the village.

Once he emerged on the other side of the cavern, he was greeted by a bizarre sight. All the trainers he'd seen wandering around before were nowhere to be found. All of the Pokémon had gone as well, leaving only a few wild Bug-types scurrying through the grass.

He continued to check many of the obvious places, but even the Poké Mart was deserted, the clerk having hung a "CLOSED" sign on the door. Disappointed, and slightly confused, he returned to his home, where he was greeted by his friend Alyssa.

"Pierce! There you are. I was worried," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's everyone at?"

"Officer Sherles came through here," Alyssa answered. "He said everyone needed to go home and stay there for awhile, and to watch the television for further updates."

"Sherles came all the way out here? Pyrite Town must be dead, then," the Champion mused.

"It's not funny!" Alyssa shouted. "I watched the TV like he said, and… Oh, Pierce…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"They've disbanded the Pokémon League," Alyssa answered. "The Elite Four have been removed and the Gyms have all been closed. Even the Pre Gym in Phenac City."

Pierce's eyes narrowed. "Did they give a reason?"

"All that was said was that the League was being investigated for criminal activity," Alyssa answered. "They ordered all the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four to report to the Pre Gym immediately, including you."

"Well, then. I guess I'd better do as they say," Pierce said, trepidation growing in his gut. "Just… sit here and stay safe. If anyone strange comes around, don't be afraid to hide downstairs." Alyssa nodded, and after a few minutes of preparation, he set off, leaving Agate behind him, even more unsettlingly peaceful than it had been less than two hours before…


End file.
